My sweet Prince
by Lujii-Hale
Summary: Aii Mello ésta amistad se vuelve aburrida con el paso del tiempo… ¿Acaso es que acaba de llegar el día en el que ya se todo de tu ser?


_Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío. La canción My sweet prince es de Placebo_

_Advertencia: Yaoi_

_Bueno estem.. este es mi primer MattxMello. Les aclaro que debo tener miles de horrores de Ortografía y les pido disculpas. Espero que les guste, acepto cualquier comentario y/o Critica._

_Era una noche de verano como cualquier otra en el Wammy's House. Me encontraba sentado en el piso de tu habitación, completamente concentrado en terminar mi nuevo juego. Al mismo tiempo, tú te recostabas terminando tu chocolate sobre la cama._

_Empiezo a escuchar tu voz… estabas hablando Near como de costumbre. _

_Cada vez que hablas de él pareces un dragón y estoy seguro de que si pudieras escupir fuego de tu boca lo incinerarías…_

_Sinceramente no tenía la intención de escucharte, así que simplemente deje que hablaras solo… _

_De repente dejo de escuchar el zumbido que hacía tu voz para sentir un extraño calor punzante en mi cara… ¡Me descubriste! Y al hacerlo actuaste sólo como Mello, Mi Mello lo haría… Pateándome la cara y dejándome estampando contra la puerta._

_Aii Mello ésta amistad se vuelve aburrida con el paso del tiempo… _

_¿Acaso es que acaba de llegar el día en el que ya se todo de tu ser?_

_Al ver que no podía levantarme, te acercaste para ayudarme. Me extendiste tu mano la cual apreté muy fuerte, ya que era raro verte sin tus guantes…Bueno para mi no era raro, estabas comiendo chocolate y se que te gusta lamer los restos de chocolate que quedan en tu mano. _

_Estaba de pie. Me miraste de una manera muy extraña. Tus ojos parecían nerviosos, a demás de que brillaban y eso que en todos nuestros años de amistad nunca te había visto tan cambiado, tan dulce, tan… Lindo?_

_Que estaba pensado por Dios? Mello, lindo?... Sentí devuelta ese calor que recorría mi cara pero ésta vez el dolor punzante había desaparecido… en su lugar se encontraban unos dulces labios con sabor a chocolate que se unían con los míos. _

Never thought you'd make me perspire  
Never thought I'd do you the same  
Never thought I'd fill with desire  
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed

_Al compás de una canción que sonaba en mi mente, fuiste desprendiéndome de mis prendas y mis manos en ese preciso instante cobraron vida para quitarte las tuyas. Empezaste a besar mi cuerpo con una delicadeza tan absurda. _

_A cada pequeña marca que dejas sobre mi cuerpo la besas para sanarla. He llegado a la conclusión que a demás de ser mi dragón, el que me proporciona tanto dolor… eres mi príncipe, mi dulce príncipe el que despierta en mi sentimientos de amor…_

Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away  
So before I end my day remember  
My sweet prince you are the one  
My sweet prince  
You are the one

_De repente, Te detienes. Luces perdido, como si no supieras que es lo que esta ocurriendo, pareces arrepentido y un poco aturdido. Me siento un tanto avergonzado, confundido… ¿es que acaso he hecho algo mal? Aii Mello lo único que consigues con tus juegos de niños es que no podré verte más como un amigo. Como Mi Mejor amigo, Como Mi Mello._

Never thought i'd have to retire  
Never thought i'd have to abstain  
Never thought all this could back fire  
Close up the hole in my vain

Me and my valuable friend  
Can fix all the pain away  
So before I end my day, remember  
My sweet prince  
You are the one  
My sweet prince  
You are the one

_He decidido que es hora de la retirada. No puedo verte en ese estado de shock en el que te encuentras. Necesitas pensar, Necesito pensar. Es por el bien de los dos que me vaya._

_Mientras que me estoy poniendo mis pantalones te acercas y me abrasas. Empiezas a hablar, pero se nota que tanto mi cabeza como mi corazón no te pueden escuchar. Es tan cegados por la vergüenza y la necedad._

_Besas mi cuello y vuelves a susurrar unas breves palabras que logran que caiga a tu Merced.: Quédate conmigo Matt._

_Volteo para abrasarte y volverte a besar._

Never thought i'd get any higher  
Never thought you'd fuck with my brain  
Never thought all this could expire  
Never thought you'd go break the chain

Me and you baby  
Still flush all the pain away  
So before i end my day, remember  
My sweet prince  
You are the one  
My sweet prince  
You are the one

Fin


End file.
